


How to Impress a Disenchanted Teenager

by Rosie_Petal



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: AU, Elodie pines, Enid plays hard to get, F/F, She's genuinely not impressed, The boys help the girls get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Petal/pseuds/Rosie_Petal
Summary: AU where everything is the same except Elodie and Enid never met as children.Teenage Enid is not so easily charmed.





	1. Challenge

'It's good to be home' Elodie thinks, noting the huge number of people who immediately crowd around her. At the academy, she always has to fight for attention ("fight" being quite literal). Here in this simple town, all she has to do was glance at her admirers for them to fall to her feet.

She heads to Gars - the only notable business within miles - looking to reminisce on the times when silly prop items actually seemed necessary to her. The two boys working aren't familiar, but she stops for a picture regardless (anything for her fans). It isn't until she reviews the shot that she sees what might possibly be _the_ most _dashing_ woman she's ever laid her eyes on, looking off uncaringly in the background. Elodie has never turned so fast.

"You," the blonde demands, of the female worker, "what is your name?"

The purple haired teen hardly looks up from her magazine "Does it matter-"

"EDIN!! IT'S ENID!!" The small, fluffy haired boy supplies.

"Enid." The name feels right. She wants to say it over and over (if she plays her cards right, she will be saying it in a much more _lewd_ situation before the night ends).

"Yeah." Enid finally looks at the other girl, no sign of interest on her face besides a faint blush. "Do you want something?"

"Oh yes, yes I do." Elodie leans across the counter, never breaking eye contact. " _Fight me_."

It takes a second for Enid to understand her words and when she does, she immediately draws back. "Not happening. I don't fight for sport. It's dumb."

Hmmm. Beautiful _and_ complex. "Well then. I'll have to find another way to win you over" Elodie winks and saunters off, already devising her master plan.

_You just wait, sweet Enid. Elodie is not one to back down from a challenge._


	2. Elodie fails to get into Enid's pants

"I can't believe you just turned her down like that. So. Not. Cool." Radicles jabs, always the authority on all things cool.

Enid removes her sunglasses specifically to shoot him a glare. It backfires though, as K.O. jumps into her line of vision. "Yeah! How come you don't wanna battle her? She a _level 4_ Enid!! Fighting with her would be crazy awesome!"

A loud groan escapes her as she realizes, once again, that she has to explain ulterior motives to him. "...It wasn't about the fighting K.O. People like Elodie need attention. Not just from those close to them, but from everyone." She pauses to make sure he's following along. "And when someone doesn't give it to them, they...they just don't accept that. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The young boy's expression is thoughtful, "S-so she doesn't actually want you to fight her, she just wants you to want to fight her?" he asks, hand gesturing wildly.

"That AND she wants to get in her pants!" Rad adds, immediately dodging a fireball Enid kicks his way.

"What does-"  
"NOTHING! Nothing K.O. What he _means_ to say is that she intends to get to me through charm. Like I said. She wont take no for an answer."

As if on cue, the bodega door slams open "My lovely Enid, Elodie has returned!! This time, baring gifts!"

_Oh god why?_

"Don't fret - this is not some thoughtless gesture. I did my research. Adorable profile picture on your SM page, by the by."

The diva crosses the space between them and gently hands Enid a gift-wrapped package. "You're not going away until I open this, are you?"

"Absolutely not," comes Elodie's smug reply.

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever." With that, she tears the wrapping in one clean swipe. _Ninja Love_ stares back at her "Ummm.."

Elodie bats her eyes, leaning towards the girl of her affections as though she were about to tell a secret. "It's first addition. _Signed_ by the author _and_ illustrator."

The purple haired girl flushes, stuttering out her embarrassment, "Dude I-I haven't read these since I was his age" she gestures to K.O. (overcompensating and knocking him over completely). "W-why..?"

Elodie holds up her phone for her to see "These little books are all over your page."

Enid snatches the phone out of her hands, scanning it. "Well yeah, maybe because this is my profile from _grade_ school! I got locked out of it years ago!!"

 _Hmpf._ "I see-"

"No! No you don't! Listen - just stop pretending that you know me and leave me alone." and with a _**poof**_ , Enid is replaced by a tree stump with a sign saying 'closed'.

"Well that could have gone better" Elodie mumbles under her breath.

K.O. suddenly springs up "Wow Ms. Elodie, that was a really bad attempt to get into Enid's pants."

She pushes him back down whilst Radicles falls on his own, chortling too hard to balance.

This was more than she signed up for.


	3. Insert Ninja Love pun here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all can thank Justabigfan for this update, because I literally have not thought about this fic since I posted the last chapter. The email notification I got about their comment made me feel guilty. 
> 
> To answer your comment, I am a full time art major, AF cadet, community service worker, and current lead in a play. I’m also looking for a paying job because I’m down to $1000, which has to last me till the end of the school year. Fanfiction is the last thing in my mind. Still, it was nice to take a break and work on something I love. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! I posted this all on mobile, so I had no idea how short my chapters were - call me out on that next time! Thank you for all the support <3

“Where do you think you’re going?” Radicles huffs, blocking the exit.

The blonde barely raises an eyebrow at him, thoroughly unimpressed by whatever the alien is attempting. “I suppose I will be heading back to my hotel room, if that’s quite alright by you. Or if it’s not. I don’t particularly care.”

“But you have to care!” K.O. shouts, tugging on Elodie’s arm. “If you leave, then you’ll never get to be with Enid! And if you don’t get with Enid, you’ll be sad about it for like, forever. Trust me, Mr. Gar is in love with my mom and it’s totally weird!”

Though the odd turn in conversation slows Elodie down a bit, she shakes it off and turns back to the older boy. “I can and will make you move,” she says, materializing a glowing pink arrow.

Rad shakes his head and steps out of the way. But before Elodie reaches the door, he says, “Why start something you aren’t going to finish?” She turns to defend herself, but he continues before she can get a word in, “Listen. Enid has a hard time believing people have good intentions. She has an even harder time believing it when somebody is interested in her - and that’s partly my fault. Which is why I know better than _anyone_ that she is worth fighting for. And she deserves the best. For whatever reason, the huge crowd of people waiting outside seem to think that’s you.”

She could just keep walking. Surely, nothing they can do could make her stay. Her fans are waiting...her five star celebrity suite...

“Where can I find her?”

 

* * *

 

The rattling of scrapped robot parts notifies Enid that she is no longer alone. “Leave,” she demands, not even bothering to look up.

“I...I will if you want me to. But _please_ allow me a moment of your time.” Elodie gulps, vulnerability hard to swallow. Nobody sees her like this.

Enid stays silent, angling her body the opposite direction. It’s as good as she’s gonna get.  
She’ll take it though.

“Growing up, I was also quite the fan of _Ninja Love_.” Enid snaps her head towards her; that was the _last_ thing she was expecting to hear. “I know, odd isn’t it? Maybe if I had someone to share that with I wouldn’t have been so lonely.”

They share a look, and Elodie closes the distance, taking a seat beside her in the rubble. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I’ll admit, that is what initially grabbed my interest...”  
The other girl begins to shake her head, wordlessly expressing that it’s not going to work. Elodie is not deterred, “but that’s not why I’m here.”

She places her hand on top of Enid’s. It flinches under the touch, but she doesn’t pull away. Both of them seem ready to run. It takes a deep breath, and a few seconds for Elodie to collect herself. “You look at me like I’m a real person.”

“You are. I’m not sure why everyone has put you on a pedestal.” It’s a lie. Elodie is charming, beautiful, and as skilled a fighter as their age group gets - Enid would be a moron not to see that.

She chuckles, “I used to wonder that myself, but you grow accustom to the praise. That being said, I’m not just an idol to be gawked at, and that you understand. You’re opinions of me are low, but you actually have your own opinions, which is as much as I can ask of another.” Her eyes trace the outline of Enid’s silhouette and she unconsciously strokes her thumb across the back her hand. “Still, I believe I can change that opinion - if you’ll allow me to.”

“What would I get out of it?” She’s not going to let her in that easily.

 _Hmpf_ “Sound like something I would say. Well you’d get the jealousy of dozens for starters.” Enid shoves her playfully. “I already have that. Don’t you know? Working at Gars is considered elite in a town like this.”

The blonde giggles, “Ah yes, so elite that a child can do it!”

“Hey, K.O. is my best friend! Plus Mr. Gar is like totally in love with his mom, so he had an employment fast-pass.”

“Yes, I heard all about that tragic love story. Is that what you want Enid? You want me to be like Gar, miserable and lonely for all of eternity? Oh, Enid! My lost love! The one who got away!! My heart longs only for you!!!” Neither girl can contain her laughter, fully leaning on each other for support.

Enid, wiping the tears from her eyes, finally gives in. “Okay, so you’re funny. And I’ve heard you’re pretty skilled on the battle field.”

Elodie gives her a serious look, “I’m even more skilled in bed.”

“You did NOT just say that.”

“What? I was simply naming the things I bring to the table.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

She winks, “No one would believe it if you told them.”

The conversation dies down, but the silence is comfortable. It seems, maybe this is going well. Maybe they have a chance.

“Enid?”

She responds with a hum, gently meeting her eyes. Elodie leans in slowly, checking more than once for any objection. Right before their lips meet, she whispers, “I meant it...you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.”

It’s Enid who closes the gap.

 

* * *

 

 

“K.O.! What are you thinking, recording them like that?” Rad yells, grabbing the boy under one arm and snatching his phone with the other.

“It’s for my video blog! On their one year anniversary, I’m going to post a compilation of all their lovey-doviest moments.”

“Nope. Huge invasion of privacy.” Rad deletes the video.

But before he does, he sends Enid a copy.

 

And maybe he sends it to himself.  
You know.  
As a backup.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So my other fic Material Girl is the most Kudoed fic in the fandom!! Thank you for all your support!!! 
> 
> This fic will be about 3 chapters, happy ending guaranteed.
> 
> If you'd like to buy me a coffee, go here: Ko-fi.com/A3544CMZ


End file.
